


please don't stop the music

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Yakunoya Week 2017, yakunoya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Yaku and Noya study together. For Day 2 of YakuNoya Week: Roommates.





	please don't stop the music

Yaku threw a wadded up piece of notebook paper across the room, smacking Noya directly in the side of the face. Noya squawked and dramatically fell out of his desk chair, waving his legs in the air.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic! And stop that humming, I can’t concentrate on my essay when you do that,” Yaku scolded. Noya pouted exaggeratedly as he sat up, rubbing at his drooping hair.

 

“But baaaaaabe, it helps me concentrate! And you said you love my singing voice, I can’t believe you’d lie to me, your own boyfriend, like that!!” Noya pouted insincerely. Yaku sighed, and patted the bed next to him. Noya immediately brightened and clambered over to join him on the bed. He immediately snuggled his way under Yaku’s arm, tucking his head under Yaku’s chin.

 

Yaku hummed, gently adjusting himself as Noya snuggled up to him. “Just come study over here, instead. This way we can both concentrate better.” Noya’s bright grin nearly blinded him, and he averted his face, furiously trying to control the blush rising to his cheeks. He breathed deeply as Noya scrambled back off the bed to grab his supplies and clamber back into his arms.

 

The rest of the night was spent snuggled together, quietly working on their separate assignments, conversing quietly on occasion. As Yaku fell asleep with Noya pillowed on his shoulder, he reflected that in the end, he had accomplished far more with Noya directly next to him than across the room from him.

 

Even when he woke up the next morning with a numb arm and a wet spot on his shirt from Noya’s drooling, he was quietly happy, enjoying having his boyfriend as his roommate. Being able to live together was so much better than living apart had ever been.


End file.
